


Room 93

by saucy5sauce



Series: All The AUs [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucy5sauce/pseuds/saucy5sauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ROOM 93 "we don’t know each other that well but we’re in the same circle of friends and they’re all abroad this semester so it looks like we’ll be spending a lot more time together while they’re gone"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>She was a vision in red, preppy knee-high socks paired with a black sweater that kept falling off her sweater. She was literally scaling the side of his dorm room, and when she rolled through the open window, he caught a glimpse of her face.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>She was stunning, and not just because Calum was not expecting anyone to fall through his window.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 93

**Author's Note:**

> ROOM 93  
> based off this post: 
> 
> and this prompt: "we don’t know each other that well but we’re in the same circle of friends and they’re all abroad this semester so it looks like we’ll be spending a lot more time together while they’re gone"

**OCTOBER : Halloween #1**

Lana thought about college the way she thought about everything else, as just another opportunity for an adventure. It hadn’t taken her very long to find a group of friends that agreed, and it had happened mostly by accident.

It was Halloween, and Lana found herself running across campus after a late class. She was headed back to her dorm to get her costume, but somewhere along the way, she got lost.

A group of girls dressed in animal onesies had the door open and Lana slipped in without using her key. Then it was up the elevator and down the hall to her room, to push open the door and change quickly.

The door was stuck. Lana sighed, thinking only of the cute boy she sat behind in Intro to Lit and how he told his friends this was the party to go to, if you could pull off a full-out costume. She was prepared to try.

But the door wasn’t the only way in. She had snuck out once, the second week of school when rumors went around that security locked the doors to keep freshman from partying.  If she had been able to get out, then she could get in. The windows didn’t lock and she was only on the second floor.

Lana went back out and around the back of the building. She used to rock climb in high school; this would be much easy. She slipped off her booties, tugged her knee-high socks to their full height and started to climb.

 

She was a vision in red, preppy knee-high socks paired with a black sweater that kept falling off her shoulder. She was literally scaling the side of his dorm room, and when she rolled through the open window, he caught a glimpse of her face.

She was stunning, and not just because Calum was not expecting anyone to fall through his window.

Calum held his breath, waiting for her to say something. He wasn’t about to ruin the moment (was this a moment? he felt like it was).

“Shit,” she said. Then, “This is not my room.”

Calum shook his head. “Welcome to Room 93, Rosen’s Hall.”

She bit her lip nervously for a minute, then shook her head and stepped forward. “I’m Lana,” she said. “Room 93, Anderson Hall. Right next door.”

“Easy mistake to make,” Calum said.

She nodded, once again biting her lip. It was adorable.

“I’m Calum,” he said.

“You’re in my Intro to Lit.”

“Oh. Wow, what a small world.”

They were smiling at each other now, in the way that you smile at someone you want to get to know better, someone when you can feel the energy between you but don’t know what to say.

And that’s when a group of people blasted through the door.

“CDIZZLE! MATE! Didn’t know you were having people over,” a tall boy with crazy hair, cried as he walked in, winking. To Lana’s delight, Calum blushed. This was Ashton, her soon-to-be best friend.

“Wait, explain our costumes!” Luke, who was even taller, yelled. “Wait until you hear this, Cal!”

Someone with red hair (Michael, she would later learn) came in, laughing with his arm around a girl’s shoulders. “It’s not a story, Luke,” he said. “God.” He rolled his eyes, and the girl (Zoe) giggled.

“Let them have their fun,” she said. “And oh, who’s this?” She wiggled out of her boyfriend’s grasp and walked over to Lana.

“Did you just come through the window?” Luke peered over Zoe’s head at Lana. “Cool.”

Calum shoved his hands in his pocket and looked embarrassed. “Lana, these are my friends. Guys, this is Lana.”

 

DECEMBER: And A Happy Fucking New Year

“Merry freaking Christmas to me,” Zoe was singing under her breath. Most of the group had been too broke to go home for the holiday, and Ashton, who was older than the rest, had convinced them to go on a “ campus walk”. Except it was freezing and they seemed to be the only people who knew about the so-called tradition.

“Lighten up,” Lana turned her head and smiled at Zoe. Lana had two scarves wrapped around her neck and one arm laced in Ashton’s. “It’s kind of pretty.”

The campus could be, in the right light. There were Christmas lights in most of the rooms and the brick dorms looked rustic and somewhat well-kept. The prettiest sight was of the library, with its lit towers broadcasting a soft glow on the green.

It had been four months and this school was supposed to feel like home to Lana. Like Hogwarts (she was a proud Gryffindor). And ever since she met the boys and Zoe, she felt like she had a sort of family to rely on. Ashton was the protective older brother and necessary designated driver, because Calum and Michael liked to party almost as much as Lana did. Zoe had known Michael and Luke in high school, and she kept swearing that she wasn’t into either of them, but it was obvious how she hung around Michael to make Luke jealous (though Lana was convinced he was too shy to ever do anything about it).

“Look! Carolers!” someone shouted from across the street, pointing at the group.

Lana laughed into her gloves.

“Sing!” Calum yelled from the back of the walking group where he was shivering in a black hoodie. “Luke! Get your Green Day on.”

Luke ducked his head, but then Zoe and Calum were chanting “Sing! Sing! Sing!” and he had no choice.

Lana had stopped worrying about who she was going to hang out with on Fridays night, had stopped obsessing over if she’d have someone to kiss on New Year’s. She was happy where she was and she was happy to have adventures with her best girlfriend and four tall guys who knew when to laugh at her bad jokes.

Merry freaking Christmas was right.

 

FEBRUARY: Friends Don’t Let Friends Spend Valentine’s Day Alone

Calum had never felt alone in college, because when you have six best friends, someone is always free. Even on Valentine’s Day, when Michael went to his parents’ house to mope and Zoe and Luke were making out somewhere, he found somewhere to go. That somewhere was Room 93-- Lana’s room 93.

Ashton had gotten there right before Calum and was unloading muffins from his jacket pockets.

“Muffins?” he offered innocently.

Lana was laughing so hard her shoulders were actually shaking. Calum thought about steadying her, maybe playing with her hair or counting her freckles… But that would be ridiculous.

“Dude,” Calum said. “What even?”

Ashton just shrugged. Lana collapsed onto her bed, still laughing.

Calum picked up a muffin and threw it at her. She unwrapped it and he caught himself staring at her hands, small but sure.

Calum pulled out a deck of cards, a excuse to touch her in that slapping game they loved to play as a group. But it wasn’t an excuse because they were just friends. And besides, he didn’t know her that well, not like he knew Zoe or Luke.

It was Valentine’s Day. That’s why Calum was even thinking any of this. He had seen one too many heart-shaped balloons. That was it.

 

APRIL: Confident Drunks

Calum was cute. But that was it, the only reason Lana wouldn’t mind kissing him. The only reason she had.

Drunk, he was less of an asshole. Lana remembered how he had been mysterious at first, sitting in front of her in class. (Then again, she had probably been mysterious too, and now look at her: drunk in a skirt and bra, dancing around chairs at a party.) But she also remembered that Ashton had had to stop Calum from joining a frat. (No one with a moral compass would join a frat.) She remembered how he always lost Ping-Pong with the boys but how his confidence never failed him. How cute he was.

Calum was even confident while drunk, ambling towards her in someone’s kitchen. He was grinning as if he knew something Lana didn’t, a secret on this tip of his tongue.

She met him halfway, by a table with a suspiciously empty vase.

“What?” she said because he didn’t usually look at her that way.

“I don’t know your middle name,” Calum said, reaching out to tug (lightly) at a strand of her hair. “I don’t know you at all.”

It was true that they weren’t that close. Whenever they hung out, it was with everyone else, too. When Lana was lonely, she called Ashton. Cal would run to Luke or even Michael. Ever since that day in October, they hadn’t been alone together at all.

They were more aware of this now that everyone was thinking about going on exchange to Greece. A two-month-long adventure, but Lana needed no more student debts and Calum was talking Ancient Latin.

“Maria,” Lana said.

“What?”

“My middle name. It’s Maria.”

“That’s beautiful-- You’re beautiful,” Calum stuttered, a faint blush climbing to his cheeks.

And then he was leaning in and she was leaning in and then they were kissing.

 

JUNE: That Awkward Moment When Everything Changes and All You Can Do Is Watch

And like that, everyone else was gone.

Lana didn’t stand at the edge of a dock and wave goodbye on the edge of tears, like she had pictured. Neither she nor Calum, who had also been left, even went to the airport.

The flight left at 8pm on a Monday, a classic ocean-crossing red-eye. Like any good friend would, Lana and Calum treated the group to a rowdy Sunday night at the favorite bar (meaning: the straightest one). One last American night to remember.

They were gone, which only meant one thing to Calum: he was going to be spending a lot more time with Lana. The girl he kissed at a party, that time when he woke up the next day and pretended he had been too drunk to remember. The one who wore the strangest things and always took her shoes off when entering a room, right before she tugged up her signature knee high socks and pushed up her sunglasses. And Calum was definitely not paying attention to any of this. Why would he? They were just friends. Anything else would be hypothetical.

Lana was definitely not thinking about hypotheticals, so why should be? She was running through a rain storm and he was pretty sure that she wore Ashton’s band shirts more than she did anything of hers. She was week-old eyeliner and he loved how her spirit never faded. But these were details, things he noticed when he caught himself thinking about hypotheticals.

The facts weren’t as poetic. Lana and Calum, alone together, the mystery of what will happen next racing through their minds.

“So, Friday?” Calum said, stumbling through the words somewhat. This was how they made plans in their group - that or randomly grouping in someone’s dorm room - but it seemed more intimate when it was just the two of them.

“Friday.” Lana stopped to consider it. She ran a hand through her hair and wondered if she would have run away if she hadn’t been wearing a skirt. This was what she had been afraid of, this moment. Not the details, not that they were outside a Starbucks in the middle of campus, wind racing down the barley-busy street. Just the facts: they were alone. Possibly making plans. Avoiding eye contact, which made her feel like a total coward.

She looked up in a moment of bravery (or rather, anti-cowardice). “Friday should work. I have a morning class but maybe I’ll stop by after.”

The situation was literally so awkward that Calum was playing with his straw. Thinking about biting his nails. Lana had all the power now, what with that “maybe”. With that one word, the two of them were thrust back into hypotheticals.

“Friday,” Calum nodded. “Great.”

 

To say that Lana was looking forward to Friday would be less of an exaggeration than an actual lie. She hadn’t done laundry in a while, and she found herself wearing all of her least-favorite clothes so that she would have something for Friday. She avoided Starbucks for three days straight because she figured she should have pocket-change in case they decided to go anywhere-- if Calum paid, he might think it was a date. (Even worse, she would definitely think it was a date.)

When Friday arrived, she showed up at her class 20 minutes early and discovered that, in her rush, she hadn’t even brought a book to read. She scrolled through her uncharged phone lazily, checking that her makeup hadn’t smeared (she had worn less than usual, to save time and because she wasn’t trying to look good for him) and wondering when the last time she had read fanfic was.

During the 20 minutes she was alone with her thoughts (and a dead phone), she laid out some ground rules in a bullet-point list on her legal pad:

  1. No kissing (unless you talk about it first and plan to talk about it after).

  2. No drinking (last time it led right to kissing)

  3. No unnecessary confessions of love (reminder: you don’t love him. he’s just attractive, mysterious, and a great kisser.)

  4. Under NO conditions take him to the gardens… you WILL turn into a bucket of slime and break rules 1 and 3




One might think that, even after Lana found Calum waiting outside his dorm wearing a very attractive blue shirt and he asked her to show him her favorite place on campus, she would have lied, as to not break rule number 4 (and consequently, rules 1 and 3). But she didn’t lie.

Instead, Lana felt like giggling and getting lost in Calum’s eyes. She felt like abandoning her hatred of cliches and leaping into Calum’s arms. She felt drunk and definitely not like she could take him to any random place.

“I’m asking because I, uh, think I should get to know you better,” Calum said. “It seems silly how many months I’ve known you and yet, I wouldn’t know where to look if you ran away.”

“No need to tell me the story behind that statement,” Lana said. “Ashton has told me at least a dozen times.”

They were walking now, away from Calum’s dorm room and toward the elevator. It was a crowded ride down, but Calum shifted so that he was right in front of Lana and motioned for her to keep talking. She wondered what the other people in the elevator thought their story was, wondered if they could sense any feelings between them. (not love. she didn’t love him.)

“It’s a great story though,” Calum said.

Lana shrugged. “It’s okay. Anyone who thought about it for a minute could have found Luke.”

“He was at a taxi stand nearly thirty minutes away!” Calum protested.

“To go to the airport, yeah. That’s not so strange.”

Calum rolled his eyes. “No one knew he was missing! Ashton just had a feeling, and he knew that-”

“Luke gets homesick when he’s high, yeah.”

The elevator reached the lobby and the doors opened with loud moans. Calum led Lana out with a gentle hand on her elbow and if she hadn’t been convinced before that she could show him to her favorite place, she was now.

“You’re hard to impress,” Calum said.

“Guess you’ll have to try harder,” Lana responded.

He grinned. “Prepare yourself, Lana Maria.”

She stopped walking and he turned back, confused.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Lana just shook her head and started walking again, pulling away from Calum ever so slightly. So he remembered that night in April… or, at least, remembered the seconds right before their kiss. (Which meant that he remembered their kiss. Which gave Lana very mixed emotions.)

 

They had to drive to get to the gardens. Ashton was the only one Lana knew who had a car, but thankfully, he had left his keys with her “for emergencies”. Which this kind of was.

When they got to the expensive, underground student parking, Calum opened the passenger-side door for Lana without thinking and went around to drive.

Lana fiddled with the radio and the AC and tried not to think about how attractive Calum looked driving. That was neither here nor there.

“So, where are we going?” Calum asked, pulling out of the garage.

“Just turn left and keep going. It’s a surprise.”

“Oh, exciting.”

“Don’t get your hopes up. It’s just a place I found at the beginning of this year and like to go to be alone.”

“Sorry about that part,” Calum said, but he was smiling and he nudged Lana slightly to get her to smile, too.

They listened to three Green Day songs from an old CD Ashton had left in the stereo before Lana told Calum to turn left into what looked like a farm. There was a wooden sign that said “Fresh Strawberries - $ 2” and three parking spots.

“Tell me you haven’t brought me out here to kill me,” Calum joked. (Was he joking?)

“Uh oh, you figured out my evil plan,” Lana said. She opened the door and slid out. “Come on!”

Calum followed blindly, through a path in the middle of two fields and towards an old farm house.

“Where you raised on a farm?” he called ahead.

“Nope!” Lana called back. “But I’ve always liked gardens.”

Well, that cleared it up, Calum thought sarcastically. At this point, he wasn’t exactly sure why he was following her. (Maybe because you like her, that annoying voice in the back of his head said, sounding oddly like Luke.)

Lana led him through the empty barn and into a side door. She stopped short then and seemed speechless.

“What is it?” Calum said, poking his head through the too-small doorway. Beyond was what looked like miles of greenhouses, all filled with more flowers than he could name. It was a painting with every color, a sunny day magnified.

“Wow,” Calum said.

“I know,” Lana grinned. “Do you actually like it or are you just pretending? I’m worried you’re just pretending.”

“I’m not.” He slipped his hand in hers like it was no big deal. “Can we walk through it?”

“No, Cal, you can’t walk through it,” she rolled her eyes.

Calum turned to face her. “That’s not very nice,” he joked.

She just shrugged. “I’m not very nice.”

(If intense but romantic music was playing in the background, now would be the time that it would hit a chorus. That was how it felt between them).

“Shut up and show me the greenhouse,” Calum muttered.

“Shut up and kiss me,” she said, because really, why not break all of the rules?

“Gladly,” he said.

And then they were kissing.

 

AUGUST : bonus chapter // Fluffier Than Your Favorite Pillow

“You can’t make me!” Lana said, her mattress bouncing under her weight.

Calum eyed the situation wearily. If he wanted his phone back, he would have to climb on the bed and risk the whole thing falling. The phone wasn’t so much the incentive as the fact that Lana looked so cute holding it high in the air and that he couldn’t let her win.

“I’m coming for you,” he warned.

“I’d like to see you try, Hood.”

He climbed onto the bed and fell immediately. (Stupid silk covers, he cursed.)

Lana laughed. “Nice try.”

Just for the sake of getting her to shut up, he wrapped his arms around her legs. She was wearing black leggings with her signature knee-high socks pulled over them. She was giggling now, a picture of fake drama as she gasped and fell onto the bed with an “ump”.

“Ow,” Calum groaned.

“Your fault,” Lana said, spreading out so that she was completely on top of her boyfriend.

“Truce?” he said.

“Truce.” Lana handed Calum his cell-phone and rolled to the side so that she was snuggled besides him.

Calum put his arm around her and she tried to pick out the flavors of his cologne, which always made him smell like Christmas morning. (Vanilla. Pine. Something spicy.)

“My roommate hates you,” Lana whispered. “Whenever you’re here, she runs off to get coffee or something.”

“Hey, I always say that she’s welcome!”

“Welcome to watch us make out, yeah,” Lana chuckled, pushing herself up one arms and piling her hair on the top of her hair.

“Make out, you say?” He winked.

She shoved him. “Shut up. You’re so goddamn cheeky.”

“You love it, though.”

She sighed. “Yeah, I do.”

They made out for a while, just to prove a point and make the best of the fact that they were already on Lana’s bed.

Calum’s alarm went out with a shrill beep.

“Ugh,” Lana groaned. “That thing is so stupid.”

“I have to study,” Calum protesting. “Do you know where my shirt is?”

“Maybe.”

“Can I have it?”

“Are you going to leave if I give it to you?”

Calum sighed, shaking his hair out. “I don’t want to. If you would agree to meet me in my apartment, I could study with you.”

Lana shook her head. “No chance. I like annoying my roommate too much.”

“We both know that’s not the real reason.”

“Jesus, Calum, don’t look at me like that. I’m not scared of your bed, if that’s what you’re pointing at. Do you think I’m a virgin or something?”

Calum shrugged. “Maybe.”

Lana rolled her eyes. “I won’t go there,” she explained, “because then I’ll end up doing the walk of shame. And the girls in those stupid sororities will laugh at me and feel superior.”

“But they’re not.”

“Yeah, you and I know that. Anyway, it’s much more fun to watch you do the walk of shame.”

“No guy would call it that,” Calum said. “Being with a girl is the least shameful thing ever.”

Lana tossed him his shirt. “I’m not going to remember college as one big walk of shame.”

“Remember me, though, will you?” Cal said, putting a hand on the side of her face. He wondered how she would look without freckles.

“I’ll remember this,” Lana said between kisses. “Because I won’t want to forget.”

 

OCTOBER: epilogue // Halloween #2

Lana and Calum were debating the Pros and Cons of a couple’s costume.

“It’s less effort than two single costumes,” Calum said.

“You’re just lazy,” Lana laughed.

They were walking through the greenhouse, which had become their place and they were both trying not to think about how awkward it was going to be when the rest of their group returned from Greece in two days.

Lana finally said the real reason they were both thinking of. “Would it be weird to have a couple costume,” she said, “since none of them know we’re a couple?”

“They’ll know once we tell them.”

“But they won’t be used to the idea.” Lana put down the watering can (she figured that since they were there, they should water the flowers). “Am I overthinking this?” she asked.

Yes, Calum thought.

“Maybe a bit,” he said.

“You haven’t told them anything about us, right?” Lana asked.

“Well, Luke and I have that telepathy thing…” Calum joked. She didn’t laugh.

“I mean, in your emails.”

“No. Have you?”

“Not at all. It will be a huge surprise. They’re going to be happy for us,” Calum wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Stop worrying.”

“Stop being so cute,” she rolled her eyes.

“Well, I can’t promise anything…”

She cracked up.

 

There isn’t much more to say. They had decided against costumes at all, figuring that the airport wasn’t the best place to celebrate Halloween. There would be time for that later, as a group.

And so they waited at the airport. Cal held Lana’s hand and a bouquet of flowers for the group.

“Stop shaking,” Calum whispered to his girlfriend.

“If I had control over myself, I would.”

“Regain control.”

“Don’t insult me,” Lana hissed back.

“I love you,” he said.

She stopped shaking. Because she had suddenly become speechless and whatever the equivalent was with thinking. Which she suddenly couldn’t do.

Lana looked up at him (stupid tall boy who so stupidly had broken the last of her rules-- they had kissed, gotten drunk together, gone to the gardens, and now came the confessions).

“You what?”

“I love you,” Calum repeated. “Did I make it awkward?” He was starting to sweat. “I thought it might relax you, I don’t know, maybe make you smile.” He stroked her cheek softly and tugged at a curl. “I love your goofy smile.”

“I love you,” Lana said.

She folded into his arms and he rested his head on top of hers, a perfect fit.

“No matter how the rest of this day goes,” she said, “It’s already the best day.”

Calum blushed. “Babe, come here.” He leaned in closer to the girl with the perfect freckles who had fallen through his window a year before, quenching the thirst he always had for her kiss.

And that was when Ashton, sporting a Fedora, Luke, with one arm around Zoe and the other around Michael, walked through the gate.

Zoe gasped. Ashton pulled out his phone to take pictures. Luke just started to clap.

Everyone joined in. The group, cheering and hollering “CDIZZLE! Took you long enough!” The strangers, entering an unfamiliar airport to the sight of love. Little kids in Halloween costumes, one of whom danced over to the couple and handed them matching cat ears, which they proudly wore.

“I see you had a good four months,” Ashton said, pulling Lana aside because now was the time for best friend hugs.

“You have no idea,” Lana said, looking back at Calum like she had so many times before. In crowded rooms, in dim dorms, in a lecture hall before she even knew his name. She used to hope that he would be looking back at her, used to know that he wouldn’t.

This time, he was staring at her like he was deaf to all the chaos around them. Looking at her like he loved her.

In sync, they both blushed.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, read the rest of my April AUs!


End file.
